


A Matter of Form

by raktajinos



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: “Why did you take this form?” Sarah asked“You would not prefer me in a different form?”





	A Matter of Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“So, this is the famous Sarah Connor,” Catherine said, eyeing up the other woman from head to foot. 

Sarah kept her chin up and her stare focused as the other woman machine inspected her, steely synthetic eyes reading more into her than she was comfortable with. 

This entire situation made her uncomfortable. She didn’t care if their “goals lined up” as her XO kept telling her, it was still a robot and if it wasn’t evil now, it probably would be soon. If pressed, she didn’t really trust Cameron fully...and that _woman_ was involved with her son pretty heavily and had saved her life more than once. 

What could she say, Sarah Connor didn’t trust easily. 

And she sure as fuck didn’t trust this statuesque redhead in front of her. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” the robot said, reaching out her hand in offering. 

Sarah paused, every alarm in her mind going off _dont trust / dont trust / dont trust_. She glanced at the people surrounding her, good people who had signed up to follow her into battle, who stayed after the end came, who were fighting for a future. 

A future that depended on her being a leader. 

A leader. 

She reached out her own hand and met the arm of the robot pretending to be Catharine Weaver. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Sarah said, trying not to grimace at the touch of her hand...but she didn’t grimace. Her skin was soft; softer than Cameron’s and warmer, which was something Sarah was not expecting. If she didn't know better, she could easily be fooled. She wondered how she did it; how it was such lifelike skin. 

“I am looking forward to this partnership, I feel confident that this will lead to great things,” Catherine said, removing her hand from Sarah’s.

Sarah wondered if she could even feel, while simultaneously feeling a sense of loss from her removed hand. 

“I hope so,” she replied, shaking the feeling off. “Shall we get to work then? We have a conference station set up in the main bunker,” 

Catherine nodded, directing her staff to follow Sarah towards the bunker, before heading that way as well. 

\----   
Six Months Later 

Catherine and her team had been working with Sarah’s team for over six months now; they were practically one embedded unit now, united under one cause, with the two of them at the helm. 

And that was starting to cause Sarah some problems; but not the ones she initially expected to arise. She expected the robot to betray them all, to bulldoze the mission and her as leader, for them to argue all the time about tactics. 

None of that had been a problem. In fact, her and Catherine worked extremely well together. It threw Sarah off her game for a while, but they were well matched to lead so she embraced it. Decisions were made quicker and they were seeing more successes. 

The problem was with Catherine herself. 

In the months she’d been working with Catherine, she’d gotten to know her pretty well. She was...unlike any other Terminator she’d known previously. She was leagues different than the T1 - much less brash and forceful and, while she shared many similarities to Cameron, Cameron was still very much a robot and that was hard to forget. 

It was easy to forget that Catherine was a robot. It was all too easy to think of her as a flesh-and-blood person, and Sarah wasn’t sure when she started sliding into thinking of Catherine as a _woman_ instead of a machine; when she started considering her a friend. 

At some point, she had started actually _enjoying_ the other woman’s company. It was lonely being the leader of the resistance in a war, and Catherine understood that. They were equals. What started off as equals spending time planning attacks turned into shared meals, and watching old movies. 

The weirdest part was that Catherine had a sense of humour; she understood sarcasm and puns. Several of her team had commented on the incongruity of that fact; it shouldn’t be possible.

But it was. 

There was a softness to her that surprised Sarah, and an extreme sharp ruthlessness that Sarah would never admit she found very alluring, especially as it juxtaposed against the kindness and fragility of who she was. 

Sarah _always_ found that alluring - its why she fell for Kyle, why she fell for Derek; a ruthlessness paired with a gentility. And Catherine had gentility in spades. She was tall, statuesque, and one of the most beautiful women Sarah had ever seen. 

She’d become moderately obsessed with her skin; she had so many questions - what was it made of? How did it morphe? What did it feel like? What did it taste like? Could _she_ feel pleasure when it was touched in just the right way? And the power that radiated off the woman, through her skin; she walked into a room and she owned it. 

It was extremely sexy and there were nights when they’d be working, not unlike tonight, and Catherine would have her long red hair hanging loosely about her shoulders, the bright strands weaving across her perfect, glass-like skin and it was all Sarah could do to not reach out and sweep the hair out of the way and place a kiss on her shoulder. 

Sarah wasn’t one to hold back when she was interested in someone, she used to be more reserved, but the end of the world will change a person. She never _dated_ anymore, again, end of the world shit, but she had company now and then. 

She wasn’t sure though if that was something Catherine was capable of or interested in...and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she was fully okay with the robot part. Maybe it didn’t matter. 

\---- 

“Why did you take this form?” Sarah asked one night when they were working alone

“This form was most convenient to me upon my arrival in this time period. I required access to Catherine Weaver’s resources,” Catherine replied matter of factly. 

“Well, ya...but I mean, why did you stay in that form, you can look like anything or anyone you wanted to, why stay as her?” 

Catherine stared at her intently, seemingly weighing her answer. 

“Savannah is connected to this form and while she understands what I am, it is … pleasant to maintain that reverence, that connection,” 

Sarah nodded, understanding the need for emotional connection but also wondering how a robot would need it. 

“I also have grown accustomed to looking like this. It is comfortable,” Catherine continued. 

Sarah nodded, “well, it suits you,” 

Catherine turned her head from the digital monitor she was programming on and fixed her gaze on Sarah. 

“You enjoy this form?” she inquired 

Sarah flushed, realizing what it sounded like, “well, it’s who you are, it’s what you look like and sure, _objectively_ I recognize that it is an attractive form,” she stammered off. 

Catherine seemed to accept her reply, and turned back towards her work. 

“You would not prefer me in a different form?” she asked after a few minutes passed. 

“No?” Sarah said, confused and not really sure where this was going. She knew she could morphe...and the idea was extremely erotic to Sarah; she’d spent some nights alone in her bunk imagining the various ways that particular skill could be used for less-evil means. 

Catherine’s body started to roll, like molten lava, her appearance morphing into that of an extremely handsome, well-built man who had similar features to Derek. 

“Do you prefer me in this form?” Catherine asked, her voice now a deep timbre. 

Confusion and surprise overcame Sarah; she knew Catherine could do this, she’d seen her morph her arm or face for a mission or to amuse some of the children on the base. It had never been private like this, just the two of them, with such … _intimate_ connotations. 

“Is this not what you have enjoyed in the past?” she asked again, her voice free of judgment, but her gaze focused on Sarah with an intensity that made her slightly uncomfortable. 

Sarah gulped, but said nothing, not exactly sure as to what Catherine was trying to get at. 

“Or perhaps this,” she said, once more changing her shape into that of a different man, one chiseled in a feminine-beauty sort of way - like Kyle. 

Again, Sarah said nothing and a long silence stretched. 

“Catherine…” she began 

Catherine sighed and morphed again, this time into her usual form. “Never mind, Sarah, let us resume, if we calibrate the balance quotient on the mainframe axis, we should be able to restabilize the ping nets…”

Sarah sat there confused. 

She _did_ like Catherine’s current form - she liked it quite a bit actually. 

“Catherine,” she said, standing up from her chair and walking over to the other woman’s work station,

“It is nothing, Sarah,” and either Sarah was imagining things, because it looked like a flush rolled over the beautiful skin on her exposed shoulders. 

Feeling emboldened, Sarah tentatively reached out and pushed a lock of hair away from Catherine’s face. 

“Catherine…” she said again, quietly now. 

Catherine turned to look at her, and in very Catherine-style, pulled Sarah’s face towards hers and kissed her. 

Kissed her damn well, too. 

Sarah gasped as the soft lips were as warm and forceful as she had imagined, Catherine’s hands on the sides of her head, demanding acquiescence.

Sarah ran her hands down the other woman’s shoulders, finally feeling the skin that had haunted her, moving her hands down the woman’s sides and resting on her hips. 

Shakingly, Sarah ended the kiss; Catherine may not need to breathe, but she did. 

“You do like this form,” Catherine stated. “That is another reason I maintain this form….you find it appealing,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It ended up MUCH schmoopier than I expected. 
> 
> Also, apologies for the posting issues - apparently it was causing some stress for you and our absolutely lovely mod. :)


End file.
